


The Fall of Katherine

by KingOfTortoises



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beheading, Catapults, Catherine is not THE catherine of aragon, Death, Empire, Empress - Freeform, Guards, Murder, Other, Rivalry, Stubborn, Swords, Violence, back in the olden days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTortoises/pseuds/KingOfTortoises
Summary: The mighty Katherine of Aragon is an amazing empress. Fueled by her own people, Katherine did amazing things. Until she made terrible choices, causing her loyal people to panic. Ending in tragedy.





	The Fall of Katherine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a scholarship. I wanted to post here just because.

“I took you into my home, gave you shelter, allowed you to wed my son, and this how you repay me? By being a spy for that god awful family. I will not allow this in my court. Take her on trial!” She ordered. The smaller woman looked up at her superior in fear.  
“Please, Katherine,” the woman paused. “-your highness” she corrects herself. “I swear, I have done nothing wrong.” the woman pleads.  
“We’ll see about that”. Katherine waves her hand up. Immediately, two guards hauled the younger woman out of the throne room. The large wooden doors laced with gold slammed shut. With a sigh, Katherine brought her hand up to her temples and began to massage them.  
“Is this necessary?” a males voice comes from her right.  
“Yes, it is.” Katherine turns her head to face the man. She stares at the man with a stern look. “I worked hard to keep my empire safe from threats. The countries I hold, I’ve worked hard to take them. I am not letting that go to waste just because a pretty face came into my court and married my son.” Katherine looks down and sees her golden goblet. She grabs it and brings it to her mouth. “It’s bad enough that she’s from the Richmond empire.” Katherine takes a sip of her wine. “I should have never agreed to the wedding”.  
“And if she is guilty?” He raises his eyebrow in concern.  
Katherine puts down her goblet on the tray, making a pinging noise. “She will be executed”  
“What about our son? He’s off on a quest. What do you think he’ll do when he comes back to no wife?” he questions.  
“Luther, don’t worry about it. I know exactly what I’m doing.” Katherine spoke with certainty.  
Luther did not respond. Katherine sometimes wished she knew what was going on in that man’s head. Not only is he an airhead, but he’s an arse.  
The conversation between Luther and Katherine did not last long. The room grew quiet. No voices are heard. The soft sound of a piano is the only thing that can be heard. It is very soothing to listen to. It reminded Katherine of her early days when she played. The thought of playing in front of a crowd made her smile.  
Katherine looked to her right to see Luther writing on a paper. She shakes her head. She then reaches down to grab her goblet. She lifted the cup and noticed the weight. Katherine looked at her servant who is holding a golden pitcher. She whistled for his attention. The man perked up and quickly made his way to his superior. She brings her goblet up and waits for him to pour another cup of wine.  
A loud crash comes from the door in front of them, making her and her servants jump. The servant with the pitcher spilled the red wine on her dress. The liquid will no doubt leave a nasty stain.  
Infuriated, Katherine threw down her cup on to the floor. Red wine splattered all over the linoleum. She looked over at the door to see a few guards storming into her throne room.  
“State your business!” she ordered harshly.  
The guards looked at each other in regret, then back at the queen. Her face is so red it could blend in with the spilled wine all over the dress she’s wearing.  
“Your daughter-in-law, Beth, she escaped from our grasps.” They look down from the queens’ deadly glare.  
“Well don’t stand there. Find her!” She stood from her throne. “Release the hounds! Get the chopping block! Put out a thousand credits reward for her! We need her alive.” Katherine barked her orders. The guards quickly left the room, leaving the door open in a rush.  
Katherine looked down at her dress. It is completely covered in wine. She made a sound, similar to a growl. She is in fact very angry. She looks over to her left to see the servant still holding the pitcher. She glared at him, thinking of his punishment.  
“Come on, let’s get you cleaned.” A woman behind the servant spoke. She wore a common dress, fit for the royal court. She has brunette hair and soft brown eyes.  
Katherine takes a deep breath to calm herself. She calmed her eyebrows and looked at the pitcher servant. “Clean that mess,” she says with the calmest voice she could. The man immediately started to do his job.  
Without a word, Katherine and the brunette woman left the hall. They made their way up to her personal chambers. They passed many guards and other élites. The two women did not speak to each other. There is nothing to be said at this point in time.  
Katherine spent most of her time in the bath. She scrubbed her skin, making sure that there is no wine residue left over. A bath usually calms her down, but her mind filled with terrible scenarios. She wouldn't know what to do if Beth escaped Aragon walls. There is no chance of that happening, but it still worries her. If she goes outside of the walls, it will be a major threat to Aragon. Not only will it be a threat, but it will make Katherine look foolish, and that is a fate she wishes not to choose.  
The queen stepped outside of the bath and began to dress, with the help of her workers of course. Each worker had their own part. One helped her with her undergarments, another helped her with her corset, and the others had make-up and hair.  
The process took an hour to do. The wardrobe change could have been longer, but Katherine was known for being a perfectionist. This is a good thing, but it can also be a bad thing; especially for her empire. 

After four hours of no sign of Beth, something has finally come up giving Katherine immense relief. Turns out a family brought Beth to the palace and turned in the woman. Katherine, being the good queen she is, gave the family a credit reward. The family praised and thanked the queen. In return, Kathrine thanked them for their help. The family left the palace with a thousand credits in their pockets and a smile on their faces.  
Without another thought, Katherine demanded immediate execution. Beth’s eyes widened in fear. Beth pleaded for mercy. If her hands weren’t bound behind her back, they would be clasped together like a beggar asking for money.  
“We’re doing this now.” Katherine looked at the guards who are holding Beth in place. “Get the stage ready,” she said sternly.  
“Everything is already set up, your highness.” One guard replied.  
“Perfect. Get her ready” Katherine turned away, “Oh, and call the town in. We’re doing this publicly.” She said with a curled lip.  
“Yes, your highness.” The guards saluted. They exited the hall, taking Beth with them. She spoke gibberish, no doubt she was speaking her own language.  
Not an hour later, Katherine made her way to the courtyard. Up until this time, she knew exactly what she was going to say. She knew her kingdom was not known for beheading, but this is something crucial for her people’s safety. Katherine had little to no worries, except for one. She’s afraid to lose her followers. But, with the right words, she will not have to worry.  
For the safety of Katherine, she did not step foot on to the courtyard. She instead made her presence known by stepping out onto the balcony. The sky above them is setting, and the fifty feet surrounding Aragon does not help. The damned wall casts a large shadow over the city.  
Katherine walked out with her arms out as if she wants a hug, but it is nothing of the sort. Her arms out showed her authority. Once her arms extended, the crowd below her began to make a lot of noise. Praises and chants are echoing throughout the sky. Katherine smiled from the praises. She never got tired of it. It reminds of how much of a good leader she is. The love from her people is always a sheer example of her success.  
Katherine brought her hands down except her right hand. Her right hand came to her lips and ‘shh’ the crowd. Not a minute later, the crowd’s chatter lowered.  
“You are all gathered here because there has been a spy within Aragon walls.” She echoed her voice. “I admit, I was foolish enough to let this happen.” The volume of the crowd picked up. “The spy is none other than my daughter-in-law. How could I have ever known? Look at her.” Katherine motioned towards the stage to her bottom right. “She looks like a lovely girl. A perfect woman to marry my son, Stolas, the next ruler of Aragon. I believed she could do her duties and bear a child, the next great ruler for my country. I only wanted to keep our faith and legacy alive. But because of her, we almost lost it all.” The volume rises again. “This woman, Beth Richmond, is charged with treason towards the Aragon Empire! I hate to do this, but she gave me no choice. I will have to behead her.” The crowd is now at max volume. Katherine can not decide whether it because they are displeased with her choice, or approving it.  
“Please, don’t think of me differently. I am doing this for our safety. I am certain that if we kept her alive, she will run to Richmond and inform them of our classified information. Now, we shall begin.” Katherine ended.  
The crowd no longer looked up at their empress. Their eyes gazed over to Beth. Katherine did the same. She leans over the marble railing and observes the stage to her bottom right. She sees nonother than Beth and the executioner.  
The large man had Beth by the shoulder and made her get down on her knees. Katherine noticed Beth fidgeting with her hands. She wondered what is going on through her head now. Perhaps she’s praying for forgiveness? Or thinking about her family.  
The executioner pushed Beth down on the block, laying her down. He grasped the axe with his two hands and hoisted it up. He then slammed the weapon down. The axe made contact with her neck, slicing it. The noise imitated the sound of chopped wood. The now lifeless body laid on the stage. Red blood flowed out of the Richmond princess. The sight made Katherine sick. She can feel vomit forming at the back of her throat. With a clear of her throat, she managed to stop herself from throwing up.  
Katherine stood up straight and caught her crowds’ attention by whistling. She clears her throat before speaking.  
“The threat is gone.” She boomed. “You may return to your homes” she paused. “May God bless her soul, and may God bless the Aragon Empire.”  
The Aragon civilians began to make a cheerful noise. Just from their tone, Katherine knew that her people understood her decision. Of course, they would, the people of Aragon are loyal to the royal family. Their loyalty will forever be remembered by Katherine.  
The sun set, and the moon is rising. Katherine kept to her self for the rest of the night. She does not regret her actions. She wishes it didn’t have to end like that. Katherine genuinely liked the girl. She wished she could have gotten grandchildren. Not because she wanted them around, but they were the ticket to having another successful legacy. Katherine guessed she could wait another dozen years, or just until Stolas returns; if he ever does.  
Katherine retreats to her chamber for the night. She had a band of women follow her to help for the night. She entered her shared room and not to her surprise, Luther is already in bed, sleeping. By orders, the women undressed Katherine for the night. For a few minutes, her fair skin is exposed to the open air. One of the women then slid a thin nightgown over Katherin’s body. The women were then dismissed to their own rooms. 

A week has officially passed since the public event. Katherine lived her royal life as normal, up until a letter arrived. Katherine was looking at a painting of her father when the letter arrived.  
The letter is folded and sealed shut by red wax. Katherine’s heart sped up when she saw the emblem engraved into the wax. It’s the Richmond Seal. With a deep breath, Katherine opened the letter. 

‘To Katherine of Aragon  
Richmond is deeply concerned about the rumors that are going around the land. We have been informed that our beloved princess Beth has been accused of treachery, then sentenced to death. On behalf of the Richmond kingdom, we will not be taking this lightly. As of today, Richmond will be taking immediate action.  
We suggest you open the Aragon walls if you wish to do this the easy way  
Thomas of Richmond’

Katherine folded the paper close taking a deep breath to calm her senses. She turns around and sees the mail carrier. “You may leave,” she says. With a nod, the carrier left her area.  
Katherine did not reply to the letter, nor did she open the city walls. One, she had no excuse for her action. Two, exposing her people to the outside world is a terrible idea. No civilian has ever been out of the walls. The only ones who are able to leave are guards and the royal court. To everyone’s knowledge, common people do not know what the outside looks like. Katherine wished to keep it that way. 

After many months of no reply, Richmond certainly went by their word. Richmond started by taking down outposts around her land. Richmond then started to attack the outer cities, slowly making their way to the heart of the empire, Aragon city.  
Katherine tried to stay calm, but her people were the complete opposite. Most Aragon civilians demanded to open the walls, but Katherine refused. Katherine claimed she would handle it, but it only got worse. Richmond continued to take all of her lands. The land that she and her father worked hard to get. Katherine may have a tendency to plan out things, but today, she had no idea what to do. Open the walls and risk her people being exposed, or keep them closed. The other problem is the Aragon land.  
Katherine’s father, Talos, managed to obtain four countries in his reign. Katherine herself obtained seven. In total, the Aragon empire has eleven countries. Now that Richmond is being hostile, she has lost five countries. Everything happened within the time span of six or seven months. Katherine has to decide on an important choice, now.  
Katherine talked it over with her counsel and make the decision to keep the walls closed, or open them. Aragon's people found out about their decision, many were infuriated. Katherine did not acknowledge their wishes. 

Another month has passed and Richmond is closer than ever, too close. A few Richmond men actually made contact with the walls. With the help of the Aragon guards, they got rid of the intruders. A few of Katherines’ guards did not make it out alive, neither did the Richmond guards.  
Again, her people began to complain and beg to open the walls. Katherine grew angry with their constant bickering. So, she ordered a town meeting in the courtyard. Less than an hour, almost all of Aragon City piled in front of the palace.  
Katherine paced back and forth in her chambers. Her husband tried to calm her down, but she refused. Everything was failing, even her self as queen. Katherine spewed out words her husband can hardly understand. He understood some words, but she talked fast and stuttered; something she seldom ever does.  
A knock at the door of her chamber did not phase her. She’s too much in her head, trying to think of a plan. Trying to come up with a good solution but nothing came up.  
Luther opened the door and saw two guards covered in their golden armor.  
“Is she ready?” they ask. Luther looks over at his wife full of unease.  
“Katherine?” he called out to her. She did not reply. Luther pursed his lips and tried again, this time raising his voice. Katherine jumped and looked over in his direction.  
“Are you ready?” Luther asked. Katherine held her breath and bit her lip. After a few seconds, she breathed.  
“Yes.”  
Katherine, the two guards, and her husband made their way to a large section of the palace. The same hall that had the exposed balcony to the courtyard. She could hear the loud chatter of the crowd, and it does not sound happy. This only messed with her mental state even more.  
Katherine takes a deep breath and walks out on to the balcony. There is no sun and no moon. She can hardly see the stars in the sky. It worried her. This has to be a sign from the god above.  
She looks down and sees a large crowd of people huddled together. Instead of her usual confident entrance, she carefully made her self known. To her embarrassment, the crowd was not happy to see her. Katherine raised her shaky hands up and calmed the crowd. The volume went down, but not much. She didn’t have the time to get everyone to quiet down, so she began her speech.  
“I, Katherine, Empress of Aragon have heard your calls and pleads. I am sorry to inform you, but I will not open the walls.” She can hear the shake in her voice. She closed her eyes and focused on her next choice of words.  
“The walls have not been opened since the day my father built them and I will not open them now. All of this will blow over. I just pray that you will under-”  
A guard ran into the hall and called out for his queen in desperation, interrupting her speech. Katherine dismissed his attempts and continued to speak. “I pray you will understand my choices. It is all for your safety.” The guard tried to get her attention again, but she refused to answer him.  
“My hope for the people to see that I am doing you good.” Then, something caught her eye. A large ball of light flies over the city walls. Her eyes widened as she watched the ball fall into the city and crash into a couple of houses. Sheer panic went through the crowd.  
A few more fireballs flew into the city. Katherine can hear the cries of her people.  
“Open the walls!”  
“We’re going to die!”  
“Down with the empress!”  
Katherine heard their words. She grew embarrassed and infuriated. This caused her to retreat from the balcony. Once again, she began to pace back and forth with her fists clenched together. From the tight grip of her fists, her knuckles grew white.  
“You need to open the walls, Katherine!” Luther raised his voice.  
“No!” She yelled. “I worked too hard for this! I can stop this!” She assured herself.  
“Look what’s happening!” Luther said as he grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled to the balcony. Fireballs continued to fall from the sky. “This is irreplaceable. If you continue to hold your people hostage, they will die!”  
“No” Katherine shakes her head.  
“It’s from Richmond.” A guard made his way into the conversation. Katherine looks at the guard and sees that it’s the same guard who tried to catch her attention. “They have many trebuchets lined outside of the walls.”  
“They’re not going to stop until there is nothing left.” Luther grabbed his wife’s hand. He looked her in the eyes, “Please, open the walls. The people will die a horrible death if you do not open them.” he squeezed her hand a little tighter.  
Katherine retrieved her hand and held it to her chest. Her head is full of thoughts, she couldn’t focus on any of them. She looked over the city and see her people running, panicking, and screaming. It sounded like hell out there.  
Katherine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew this was the end of her legacy. What else could she lose?  
“Do it. Open the walls.” She turned to her husband and her guards. “I want all of you gone. Leave the city and get as far as you can,” she spoke.  
“What about you, your highness?” A guard asked.  
“I’m staying here. I know my fate. I would rather die in my home, just like my father.” she lowered her head.  
“But-”  
“Say nothing! I want all of you gone! Surrender if you have to! I want all of you out of my home!” Katherine spat with a deadly glare.  
Without a word, the few guards fled out of the hall. The only one that remained is her husband. Katherine loves her husband, but she doesn’t want anyone to see her in this state.  
“That means you too, Luther. Go on live your life to the fullest. Find our son and tell him how much of a failure his mother is.” She spoke. Katherine then turned away from the balcony and began to walk out of the hall.  
“Where are you going?” Luther asked  
“I have nothing else but to do it wait.” She paused, “Please, Luther. This is the one thing I ask of you, leave.”  
“Will that make you happy?” he asked with a bit of sadness.  
“Yes,” Katherine admitted.  
“If that’s what you wish.” He said softly.  
“Good.” Katherine then walked out of the hall.  
Katherine walked down the corridors. No one is walking around, very quiet. The only thing she hears is the multiple voices in her head and the explosions outside. At this point, she has nothing else to do and say. She hates to admit it, but she knows she failed.  
Katherine took a left at a large door and entered into her throne room. She looked around the spacious area. The room is beautiful as ever. Walls made of pure marble, littered with jewels, and trimmed with gold. A room fit for a god.  
Katherine takes a deep breath and slowly walked to her throne. She jumped when a loud bang came from the two large doors. The same doors that led to the outside. Katherine guessed it was either Richmond or her own people. Being her own people would be a stretch. No doubt the walls were open, and her people fled from the city.  
Without a care in the world, Katherine walked up to her throne and sat down. Someone continued to bang on the door, but she didn’t care. Her mind’s set on something else. She looked around the room reminiscing in the old days.  
So many people used to sit, stand, dance, and play in the throne room. The thought of it all made her emotional. Now, there is no one. No one defending her, once loyal people are running away in fear. A terrific empress, a paragon, now left alone in her falling empire.  
Katherine lowered her head in shame. “I’m sorry father,” Katherine said out loud. she placed her hand on the armrest and gripped on to it. She heard the banging getting faster. The doors aren’t going to hold up any longer. Whatever they had, it’s strong.  
“I’m sorry Aragon.” She apologized for her incompetence to keep her people safe.  
That’s when the large doors burst open. Katherine looks up and sees a very familiar color scheme. Red and silver, the main colors of Richmond. Many guards piled into the throne hall, trapping her on her throne.  
She looks at the guards with a blank face. Richmond guards look around, expecting to see a crowd of guards. A few minutes of nothing, the guards finally moved. They move out of the way, creating a gap in the middle. Katherine looked down the path and saw a man wearing full armor on a horse riding towards her.  
As soon as the man got closer, he hopped off his horse and continued to make his way to Katherine. The man stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up. He reached up and took off his helmet. Katherine laughed as soon as she saw his face.  
“Thomas Richmond.” She slightly smiled. “I wasn’t expecting to see you.” She spoke.  
Thomas glared at the woman.  
“Katherine of Aragon. You will suffer the consequences of murdering Beth Richmond.” Thomas takes a few steps up the stairs. Katherine gripped on to the chair some more. Her heart is racing at a million miles per hour.  
Katherine stood from her throne, causing the guards to unsheathed their swords. “Put those away. I have nothing.” Katherine assured them. Thomas lifted his hand and signaled them to put them away, and they did so.  
Thomas unsheathed his weapon. The sound of metal sliding with metal echoed the hall. “On your knees,” Thomas ordered. Katherine obliged and got on her knees. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
Many things went through her mind. The most significant thought is her father. She heard his voice. She heard him talk to, telling her how much a good ruler she was. Katherine held her breath a smile, thinking of her proud father.  
Two thuds happened after the other. The guards watched in disgust as Katherine’s body lifelessly fell to the ground. Her head rolling down the stairs, leaving a trail of blood. Thomas sheathed his bloody weapon and turned around to face his guards.  
“Eye for an eye.” Thomas looked at his guards with a tense face. They saluted and repeated his words.  
“Move out.” Thomas barked. The guards obeyed his orders and filed out of the room.  
Thomas looked down at the body of Katherine. Rich blood flowed from her body, looking like spilled wine. The sight of her did not disturb him, but it did make him think. Thomas wondered how an empress with such power and many loyal followers could give up so easily. He admits, he was harsh, but he assumed she would have put up a fight. Her actions did confuse him.  
Thomas didn’t want to think too much about it. It’s done and over with, he finished it. Before leaving, he said a small prayer for the fallen empress. Genuinely, praying to God to have mercy on her soul.


End file.
